


Parents and Children

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Parents and Children

They both had a lousy set of parents.  
Bruce's father killed his mom.  
Clint's mother died in sn accident,  
Caused by his father.  
Both had been abused.  
Neglected.  
Hurt.  
Years later the resentment was still there.  
They hated their fathers.  
But loved their mothers.  
Their mothers would have approved of their happiness,  
They found together.

The child they adopted.  
They were both scared,  
Of becoming like their own fathers.  
But their friends were very reassuring,   
That any child that they adopt,   
Will be happy,  
And extremely lucky.


End file.
